Dilemme
by Atlante41
Summary: Jack et Sam ont un gros différent... Ils s'en veulent à mort... Hammond est furieux !


**Dilemme**

Spoiler: saison 7

Résumé: Jack et Sam s'en veulent à mort, mais personne ne sait pourquoi.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de rétribution.

Note de l'Auteur : Fic écrite en collaboration avec Aliénor (Alinore sur ce site).

* * *

-Ouverture non programmée de la Porte!

-Sergent? Est-ce que nous avons un signal?

-Pas encore, mon Général.

Hammond fixa l'iris fermé avec une certaine anxiété. Quatre équipes étaient en mission. Aucune ne devait rentrer avant le lendemain.

-Sergent?

-C'est le code d'identification de SG1, mon Général.

-Ouvrez l'iris!

Sans attendre que le panneau inviolable se soit écarté, Hammond se précipita en salle d'embarquement: si SG1 rentrait plus tôt que prévu, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

O'Neill passa la Porte le premier, suivi de Teal'c et de Daniel. Carter fermait la marche. Ils avaient tous l'air parfaitement intacts.

-Colonel! interpella le Général depuis le pied de la passerelle. Votre retour était prévu pour demain, 08:00!

-Je sais, je sais, mon Général… répondit Jack de sa voix traînante. Nous avons eu un léger contretemps… Anubis.

-Cette planète était censée être déserte!

-Ah là, nous touchons le cœur du problème, mon Général! Elle n'était pas déserte du tout!

-Mais le Major Carter avait dit que…

-Justement, mon Général. Même les missiles à tête chercheuse du genre Carter peuvent faire des erreurs…

Hammond remarqua alors le visage de Sam: elle semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-Très bien! Le débriefing aura lieu dans une heure très exactement! J'attends de vous que vous m'expliquiez tout ça le plus clairement possible!

-A vos ordres, mon Général.

-Rompez!

Sam fonça comme une fusée en direction du couloir, bousculant au passage l'un des plantons de service.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda Hammond.

-Aucune idée, mon Général. C'est peut-être la mauvaise période du mois...

-Colonel!

Jack esquissa un sourire ironique et, d'un pas nonchalant, s'esquiva lui aussi. Hammond se tourna vers Daniel:

-Docteur Jackson?

-Ils se sont violemment disputés, soupira l'archéologue. Mais ni Teal'c ni moi ne savons à propos de quoi! Depuis, Jack se montre assez odieux…

-S'il n'était son supérieur hiérarchique, le Major Carter n'aurait pas hésité à l'éviscérer vivant! conclut Teal'c avec un calme olympien.

-Et aucun de vous n'a la moindre explication?

-Malheureusement non, Général, répondit Daniel avec un accablement sincère. Je veux dire… le fait que la planète soit sous la domination d'Anubis n'a strictement rien à voir. C'est bien après cette découverte qu'ils se sont accrochés.

-Très bien! Vous pouvez disposer, messieurs. Nous règlerons cette affaire en famille!

* * *

L'atmosphère, dans la salle de briefing, était à couper au couteau, voire à la machette. Jack et Sam, assis l'un en face de l'autre, s'observaient en chiens de faïence, n'écoutant pas un mot du rapport de mission de Daniel.

-Major, comment expliquez-vous que la sonde n'ait pas détecté de présence Goa'uld sur cette planète?

-Je ne l'explique pas, mon Général, répondit Carter.

-Vos joujoux chéris ne sont peut-être plus très fiables! ironisa Jack.

-Ils le sont au moins autant que vous! riposta Sam d'une voix glaciale.

-Colonel! Major! Je vous prierais de cesser ce jeu ridicule! tonna Hammond. Vos différents personnels n'ont que faire dans cette base!

Sam baissa le nez avec une moue furieuse. Jack se tût, avec un petit sourire en coin visiblement destiné à l'énerver encore plus. Hammond les regarda tour à tour, intrigué.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, à la fin!

-Absolument rien, mon Général, répondit Jack. Le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, les petits oiseaux piaillent dans les arbres et nous sommes vivants! Encore…

-Major Carter?

-Tout va bien, mon Général.

-Permettez-moi d'en douter!

Mais comme seul le silence lui répondait, il ajouta:

-J'avais l'intention de vous accorder à tous une semaine de vacances…

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Jack.

-Merci, mon Général! Comment avez-vous su que je mourrais d'envie de retrouver mon chalet du Minnesota?

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, Colonel! Vu la situation, vos congés sont annulés!

La joie d'O'Neill fondit aussi vite qu'un sorbet en plein soleil. Il jeta un regard torve à son Major.

-Mon Général… Vous savez combien je vous apprécie et respecte vos décisions, mais…

-Ça suffit, Colonel!

Il fit signe à un planton d'approcher.

-Soldat, vous conduirez le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter dans la 28B…

Sam fit un bond de trois mètres en arrière:

-Quoi! dit-elle. Avec _lui_!

-Absolument, Major. Et vous ne sortirez tous les deux que quand vous vous serez réconciliés! Rompez!

-Mon Général, c'est une très mauvaise idée…

-C'est un ordre, Colonel. Obéissez!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, soit quinze heures plus tard, Hammond s'en alla prendre connaissance de l'évolution de la situation. Dans la salle de vidéo surveillance de la base, Daniel observait les écrans depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Docteur Jackson?

-Echec sur toute la ligne, mon Général. Ils ne se sont pas adressés un mot depuis qu'on les a enfermés. D'autre part, vous avez omis d'équiper cette pièce de retour son…

-Nous n'avons nullement besoin du son, Docteur, si, comme je le pense, leur différent est d'origine personnelle. Je tiendrai ma parole: ils ne sortiront pas avant d'avoir débloqué la situation. Je ne peux me permettre des dissensions dans nos rangs, d'autant plus que nous sommes dans le collimateur d'un certain sénateur…

-Kingsey? Vous croyez qu'il pourrait exploiter une simple dispute entre Jack et Sam?

-Entre les deux meilleurs éléments de cette base, Docteur. Bien sûr, qu'il l'exploiterait! Diviser pour mieux nous saborder!

-Mais Jack et Sam détestent tous les deux Kingsey!

-Ils semblent pour le moment décidés à se pourrir mutuellement la vie! Donc, dans le doute…

-On les laisse mijoter ! Est-ce qu'on les nourrit ?

-Le minimum prévu par la convention de Genève ! Escorte jusqu' à la douche et retour en 28B. Et chacun leur tour ! Interdiction de leur parler, c'est clair, Docteur Jackson ?

-Lumineux, Général !

Teal'c arriva sur ses entrefaites.

-Bonjour Général Hammond ! Une évolution, Daniel Jackson ?

-Aucune !

-Je n'en suis pas surpris. Mettre en cellule le Colonel et le Major ne devrait avoir que peu d'influence sur leur volonté. Ils sont capables d'endurer bien pire que d'être enfermés ensemble dans la même pièce.

Daniel aurait juré que le ton du Jaffa contenait une certaine ironie. Il lui jeta un oeil soupçonneux et ne put rien lire sur son visage impassible. Évidemment. Que savait donc Teal'c que lui ignorait ?

* * *

-Bien dormi, Major ?

-Comme un bébé !

-Ce que vous êtes encore probablement, Carter !

-Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant, _Monsieur !_

Ils se fusillèrent du regard ! La journée commençait très fort !

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'espère le Général en nous enfermant mais il peut toujours courir pour que je… comment a-t-il dit déjà ?... Ah oui, me réconcilie avec vous !

-Je vais vous étonner, Carter, mais là, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous ! Bon passons aux choses sérieuses !

Il se mit à tambouriner à la porte ! Il faisait tant de raffut que Sam crût devenir folle. Il faisait ça à dessein, elle en était certaine. Elle respira profondément : non, elle n'allait pas le frapper, enfin pas encore...

-Garde ! J'ai faim, c'est l'heure du p'tit déj ! J'espère qu'il y a des croissants! Et n'oubliez pas mes Froot Loops!

Ils prirent leur repas en se tournant soigneusement le dos. Suivant les consignes du Général Hammond, un garde les conduisit aux vestiaires l'un après l'autre.

-Je vous en prie, Carter, les dames d'abord !

Sam sortit sans un mot derrière le soldat. Jack s'assit par terre dans un coin de la pièce.

* * *

-Il y a pourtant des sièges dans cette pièce !

Daniel soupira ! Il détestait cette situation même si elle n'était pas dénuée d'un certain comique. L'équilibre de leur équipe était rompu.

-Vous êtes inquiet, Daniel Jackson ?

L'écran vidéo silencieux avait quelque chose d'irréel, d'étrange, d'aussi insolite que cette dispute homérique. La porte s'ouvrit. Sam entra, les cheveux encore humides. Jack se leva, heurtant délibérant son épaule en la croisant. Il la toisait, un sourire presque méchant à la bouche. Il emboîta le pas au garde impassible. Sam, curieusement, s'assit exactement au même endroit que Jack. Son visage était buté, elle ne décolérait pas.

-Regardez-les Teal'c ! C'est invraisemblable, non ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?

Les heures s'écoulaient, monotones, juste rythmées par les repas. Teal'c et Daniel se relayaient devant les écrans vidéo. Eux seuls y avaient accès, le général étant légèrement paranoïaque à propos du sénateur Kingsey. Il venait régulièrement aux nouvelles, de plus en plus nerveux !

-Rien de neuf, Général ! Je dirais même que ça empire. Inutile d'avoir le son, ils n'ont pas dit un mot depuis ce matin.

-Quels entêtés ! Du Colonel, cette attitude de me surprend guère, mais le Major me déçoit...

-Cette fois, Jack a fait très fort, sans doute !

-Pourquoi lui, Daniel Jackson ? C'est peut-être le Major Carter qui...

-J'en ai assez et plus qu'assez ! Ils ne vont pas bafouer mon autorité longtemps, je vous le garantis!

Et le général Hammond claqua la porte avec tant de force que les vitres vibrèrent...

* * *

Ils ruminaient chacun dans leur coin. Le repas du soir était déjà loin, la nuit devait être tombée depuis longtemps sur Cheyenne Mountain. Du coin de l'oeil, Jack observait Sam. Cette femme ! Elle était si... si ... Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. «Si coriace, presque autant que toi mon vieux ! Enfin, j'ai survécu à quatre mois dans une geôle irakienne et aux tortures de l'ami Bâal, je viendrais bien à bout cette blondinette de malheur !»

Son sourire s'élargit. Sam intercepta cette grimace odieusement satisfaite !

«Non mais pour qui se prend-il ? Il croit que je vais céder la première ! 20 ans dans les Forces spéciales, peut-être ! Mais je peux être aussi intraitable que lui. Après tout je suis une des meilleures astrophysicienne du monde, une Tok'ra m'a colonisé la tête, une entité a pris possession de moi et je m'en suis tirée. J'ai battu un guerrier Mongol dans un combat au corps à corps ! Il ne me fait pas peur, ce colonel de malheur.»

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir. Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps. La porte s'ouvrit sur Hammond.

-Colonel, Major !

Les deux officiers se levèrent précipitamment pour se mettre au garde à vous.

-Général, ça va durer encore combien de temps, ce petit jeu stupide? grogna O'Neill.

-Colonel, vous êtes libre, et vous aussi, Major. Allez vous préparer pour votre prochaine mission qui débutera dans deux heures très précisément.

-Une mission, mon Général? balbutia Sam. Mais nous n'avons aucun rapport préliminaire, ni…

-C'est une mission un peu particulière, Major. Un rapport complet vous attend tous les deux dans vos quartiers. Et n'aggravez pas votre cas en arrivant en retard!

La voix du Général était rien moins qu'aimable. Il se contenait visiblement pour ne pas laisser libre court à une fureur dévastatrice. Sam et Jack obtempérèrent sans discuter et s'en furent chacun vers leurs quartiers.

Ce ne fut qu'en prenant connaissance du fameux rapport que Jack comprit où son supérieur voulait en venir.

-Ah non! grogna-t-il. Ça ne se passera pas comme ça! Il est en hors de question!

D'un pas vengeur, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Hammond.

-Mon Général?

-Colonel?

-Je vais très respectueusement vous avertir que je me vois dans la triste obligation de ne pouvoir accomplir la prochaine mission que vous nous assignez.

-Et pour quelle raison, Colonel?

-Euh… pour la raison que… je suis épuisé! Rester enfermé dans une pièce exiguë avec Carter pendant vingt-quatre heures, ça vous vide un homme!

-Colonel, je vais être très clair: cette mission est un ordre qui ne se discute pas. C'est ça… ou la suspension pour insubordination!

-Général… Mon Général… Vous savez que je vous aime… si, si, vraiment!… Mais cette mission-_là_…

-Colonel, vous n'avez plus qu'une demi-heure pour vous préparer.

-Général…

-Colonel, votre orgueil vaut-il plus que votre carrière?

-J'étais à la retraite, moi; c'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher!

-Rompez, Colonel, avant que je ne me fâche! Un mot de plus, et votre prochaine mission sera la Cour Martiale!

* * *

Au pied de la passerelle d'embarquement, Sam vérifiait pour la énième fois le bon état de marche de son matériel. Comme Jack, elle avait pris connaissance du rapport et compris le but poursuivi par Hammond. Mais contrairement au Colonel, elle n'avait émis la moindre objection, préférant consacrer son temps et son énergie à réunir les éléments indispensables à cette mission qui allait s'avérer physiquement et psychologiquement très rude. Son visage était toujours fermé, buté même, mais une certaine tristesse voilait à présent ses yeux clairs. Ce conflit interne commençait à la miner sourdement.

-Sam, ça va?

Daniel s'inquiétait, comme toujours. Cette froideur agressive entre ses deux meilleurs amis devait profondément l'ennuyer. Elle esquissa un pâle sourire forcé.

-Oui, Daniel, merci.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai là pour l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Et Teal'c également.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre contre _lui_, vous savez.

-Je n'en doute pas, Sam. Mais je connais bien Jack. Il a l'art de pousser les gens à bout.

-On peut même dire qu'il excelle dans ce domaine… à défaut d'un autre.

-Sam… Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, à tous les deux?

Elle lui tourna brusquement le dos.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

Il dut se contenter de cette fin de non-recevoir, d'autant plus que Teal'c et Jack arrivaient eux aussi en salle d'embarquement. Les chevrons commencèrent à s'enclencher.

-C'est bon, Major, vous avez bien pris toutes vos petites affaires?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

-Parce que si notre révérendissime Général a eu la bonne idée de nous envoyer _là-bas_, c'est bien de votre faute! Je vous garantis que vous me le paierez très cher!

Elle lui jeta un regard brûlant de haine:

-C'est une menace?

-Prenez le comme vous voulez, ça m'est bien égal!

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir!

-Mais j'y compte bien!

Daniel les regardait tour à tour, désespéré.

-Euh… murmura-t-il. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux y aller…

-Affirmatif! répliqua Jack d'un ton faussement guilleret. Major… les femmes et les enfants d'abord!

La mâchoire de Sam se crispa un peu plus tandis qu'elle poussait doucement la sonde vers le rideau d'énergie liquide. Jack lui emboîta le pas et disparut à son tour dans le vortex.

-Messieurs! fit la voix de Hammond derrière Daniel et Teal'c. Je compte sur vous pour les surveiller! Et ne les laissez surtout pas s'entretuer!

-Général… je ne voudrais pas être pessimiste, mais… la situation peut perdurer… vous les connaissez! Que se passera-t-il si, au terme de la mission, ils ne se sont toujours pas réconciliés?

-Suspension immédiate et blâme! Le Colonel goûtera les joies d'une retraite anticipée et le Major sera assignée au laboratoire de la base, sans aucun espoir de mission extérieure ni de promotion professionnelle!

Les sourcils de Teal'c accusèrent un angle inquiétant, mais il n'émit aucune contestation.

* * *

Daniel, comme les autres, avait lu scrupuleusement le rapport de mission avant son départ. Mais lorsqu'il reprit pied au bout de l'horizon des évènements, il en eut le souffle coupé. Un air glacial venait de se répandre dans ses poumons, le gelant jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses moindres vaisseaux sanguins.

P8X-974 était en effet une planète entièrement recouverte d'une pellicule de glace à l'épaisseur variable mais qui avoisinait tout de même les trois kilomètres à la latitude la plus tempérée. Il y régnait un hiver sans fin, ponctué de blizzards violents, de brouillards givrants et de chutes de neige abondantes. Les températures moyennes en plein milieu du jour avoisinaient les -20°C, et la nuit, le mercure pouvait plonger à des profondeurs sibériennes. Outre ce climat paradisiaque, la planète se composait de hautes montagnes accidentées et de gorges profondes. Comme on s'en doute, pas un brin d'herbe n'émergeait de ce paysage tourmenté.

Ce site enchanteur avait été exploré quelques mois auparavant par une mission de reconnaissance et les hautes instances du Pentagone avaient décidé d'y établir un poste avancé ainsi que quelques installations scientifiques du type Antarctique afin d'étudier les conditions de survie en milieu extrême. Un alignement de baraquements grisâtres aux toits dégoulinant de longues stalactites de glace émergeait à peine de la blancheur uniforme. Par mesure de précaution essentiellement d'ordre psychologique, les équipes se relayaient tous les quinze jours. La dernière, constituée d'une équipe SG et de trois scientifiques du civil, attendait déjà devant le DHD, visiblement satisfaite de quitter ces lieux pour le moins désolés. D'ailleurs, à peine le vortex se fut-il refermé, que le Colonel Raven de SG10 s'empressa de composer les coordonnées de la Terre.

-Les clefs de la maison sont sur la porte! lança-t-il à O'Neill en se précipitant vers la Porte des Etoiles.

En un clin d'œil, tous les membres de l'équipe précédente s'évaporèrent dans la flaque bleue. O'Neill jeta à Carter un coup d'œil meurtrier. Tout le monde, à la base, savait qu'il avait horreur du froid, surtout depuis l'époque où il avait failli mourir congelé sous les glaces de l'Antarctique. Dès que le thermomètre descendait au-dessous de – 5°C, il déclenchait de véritables émeutes. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pu y échapper. Hammond avait bien manigancé son coup, en leur imposant des conditions de vie insupportables.

La vie s'organisa tant bien que mal. Jack et Sam ne s'adressaient pratiquement pas la parole, sauf pour se lancer des piques mordantes. Teal'c et Daniel observaient ces échanges venimeux avec une anxiété croissante, pressentant que cette tension latente ne pouvait aboutir qu'à un clash inexorable. Sam, du reste, passait ses journées en relevés divers, toujours à l'écart de ses trois compagnons, recherchant visiblement la solitude. Tout au contraire, Jack ne quittait pas l'archéologue et le Jaffa, blaguant, jouant aux cartes et racontant de vieux souvenirs qui ne faisaient rire que lui. Il éprouva même l'irrépressible besoin d'aller fabriquer un bonhomme de neige sous les fenêtres du laboratoire où officiait Carter et lui planta, en guise de couvre-chef, la casquette de son Major qu'il était allé subtiliser subrepticement tandis qu'elle prenait sa douche matinale. Mais Sam ne broncha pas, même après qu'il eut claironné aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, que cette Carter-là, au moins, avait le mérite de ne pas assommer tout le monde avec des théories absurdes. En résumé, donc, la situation s'enlisait.

Un matin, Sam demanda à Teal'c de l'accompagner dans une expédition à quelques kilomètres en altitude, afin de procéder à des relevés géologiques.

-Je suis désolé, Major Carter, répondit le Jaffa, je dois retourner à la base afin de renouveler notre stock de provisions et de produits de chauffage. Mais peut-être pourriez-vous attendre mon retour?

-Hélas, non, Teal'c, dit Sam. D'après mes relevés, nous risquons d'avoir du blizzard pendant les trois prochains jours. Tant pis, je vais demander à Daniel.

Mais l'archéologue n'afficha qu'une moue très peu intéressée.

-Euh… dit-il. Vous savez, je n'ai aucune expérience de survie en climat extrême et… à vrai dire, je n'y tiens pas du tout! Le froid n'est pas mon ami!

-Daniel, je vous en prie!

-Sam… je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité! Il vous faut une personne de votre gabarit, pas un pauvre archéologue désoeuvré qui grelotte au moindre courant d'air!

-Bon… soupira Sam. Alors, j'irai seule.

-C'est de la folie! Demandez à Jack!

-Ça, jamais! marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre minuscule qu'elle occupait.

Daniel eut un instant de réflexion, puis s'en alla relater à Jack le contenu de cette conversation. Si bien qu'au moment de quitter les installations SG, Sam le retrouva planté devant la porte avec un de ces sourires en coin qui avaient le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

-Alors, Major, on veut nous fausser compagnie? Je vous rappelle que, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, vous êtes sous mon commandement!

-Je n'ai pas à vous demander la permission de faire des relevés!

-Mais vous n'avez pas non plus la permission de vous aventurer seule en pleine montagne!

-Ah oui? Vous avez l'intention de jouer les nounous, peut-être?

-Pourquoi pas? Je meurs d'envie de me dégourdir les jambes!

-Jack… intervint Daniel. Je crois que ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Daniel, je vous promets de vous la ramener vivante… peut-être pas absolument intacte, mais vivante! Ça vous va?

-Euh…

-Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord du tout!

-C'est un ordre, Major. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez faire les frais d'une mesure disciplinaire!

-Ça vous va bien, de parler de règlement, vous qui n'en avez jamais respecté une seule ligne!

-Si, si… il y a précisément un paragraphe que j'ai respecté à la lettre et je m'en félicite aujourd'hui! A présent, vous patientez sagement deux grandes secondes, le temps que j'aille m'équiper, et nous irons chercher tous les deux vos fichus cailloux… Ah, une précision! Je me fiche totalement de ce que vous espérez en tirer, c'est bien clair?

-Très clair, Colonel. Je m'en voudrais de vous offrir la moindre occasion de vous instruire!

-Oh, Carter, faites attention, faites très attention! Je m'en voudrais d'être contraint d'enlaidir votre dossier à l'encre rouge! Et remballez cette fumée qui vous sort des oreilles ou je vous traîne sous la douche pour vous calmer!

-Euh… dit à nouveau Daniel. Si vous continuez comme ça tous les deux, la nuit va tomber avant que vous soyez partis…

Deux heures plus tard, les deux officiers cheminaient péniblement en pleine montagne, raquettes aux pieds, dans une couche de neige épaisse et gelée, ployant sous les assauts d'une bise mordante. Carter marchait en tête, le visage emmitouflé dans une écharpe, sans jamais se retourner. Une corde de rappel et un mousqueton en acier la reliaient au Colonel, au cas où une crevasse imprévue se serait soudainement ouverte sous ses pas, mais elle n'était pas loin de penser que périr après une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres était une perspective nettement plus intéressante que de supporter pendant toute une journée la présence, même muette, d'un Jack O'Neill qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle et dont la bienveillance d'autrefois frisait désormais le degré zéro de l'infini. Elle se surprit brusquement à échafauder un plan de meurtre soigneusement élaboré et secoua la tête pour chasser cette horrible pensée.

-Un moustique, Major?

Faire la sourde oreille, telle était la meilleure tactique à appliquer. Après tout, elle en avait vu d'autres depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'Armée, et des pires que le Colonel O'Neill. Alors pourquoi les remarques désobligeantes que celui-ci lui décochait méthodiquement depuis des jours et des jours lui enfonçaient-elles, l'une après l'autre, des flèches acérées au plus profond du cœur? En tout cas, sa décision était prise: dès son retour à la base, elle demanderait au Général Hammond de l'affecter à une autre équipe SG ou bien de la renvoyer au Pentagone. Parce que si le fil continu de ses prises de bec quotidiennes avec O'Neill ne cessait de se dérouler ainsi, augmentant sans cesse la tension et les envies inavouables, elle se savait incapable, passée une certaine limite, de garder son self control encore bien longtemps. Ses accès de colère étaient rares mais dévastateurs.

Un soleil très pâle se noyait peu à peu dans une marée de nuages cendreux, loin vers l'ouest. La tempête montait lentement.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous affoler, Major, mais croyez-vous qu'il était bien prudent de vous lancer dans une telle expédition à quelques heures du chaos le plus total?

-Si vous ne m'aviez retardée inutilement, je serais déjà revenue! répliqua-t-elle sans aménité.

-C'est un reproche, Major?

-Prenez-le comme vous voulez, ça m'est bien égal!

Il stoppa brusquement sa progression, la bloquant méchamment dans son élan.

-Pardon? gronda-t-il. Outrage à officier supérieur, vous savez ce que cela signifie?

Elle fit volte-face, les yeux étincelants de rage.

-Oh oui! dit-elle. J'ai eu tout le loisir de vous observer depuis sept ans!

-Ah tiens? En quel honneur suis-je devenu un de vos sujets d'expérimentation favoris?

-Vous? Un sujet d'expérimentation? Vous êtes sûrement l'humain dont la science a le moins à apprendre!

-Et vous m'en voyez ravi! Je ne tiens nullement à devenir l'un de vos cobayes!

-Ça ne risque pas d'arriver!

-Ah oui?

-Oui!

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quinze centimètres l'un de l'autre, la respiration saccadée, les poings serrés. Ce fut Carter qui déclencha les hostilités la première. Aveuglée par une rage démentielle, elle se jeta sur O'Neill à bras raccourcis. Tous deux roulèrent dans la neige verglacée qui craquait sous leurs poids et leurs coups. Sam frappait de toutes ses forces, le visage déformé par un rictus de haine effroyable. Jack, qui répugnait malgré tout à lui faire le moindre mal, se contentait de parer les coups et essayait de l'immobiliser sans y parvenir. Carter excellait au corps à corps comme dans toutes les autres disciplines militaires et, la colère aidant, menaçait de se transformer en arme de destruction fort efficace. Il dut se résoudre, au bout d'un moment, à lui expédier un direct en plein visage qui l'envoya valser à cinq mètres de là, le nez et le visage en sang. Elle se releva aussitôt, la haine décuplée.

-Major, vous savez ce qui vous attend, alors n'aggravez pas votre cas si vous tenez un tant soit peu à votre carrière!

Mais toute lueur de raison avait définitivement quitté le cerveau du très respectable Major Samantha Carter, éminente théoricienne en astrophysique, sommité scientifique incontournable du SGC et autres instances militaires des États-Unis d'Amérique. Même les quelques flocons qui commençaient à voltiger dans le vent et le ciel de plus en plus chargé ne pouvaient plus enrayer le processus meurtrier enclenché dans son cerveau. Elle s'élança.

Au même moment, un craquement de mauvais augure retentit autour d'eux. Une plaque de verglas plus grande que les autres lâchait prise, les entraînant dans sa chute. Ils dévalèrent la pente sur une bonne cinquantaine de mètres, en roulé-boulé. Tout en bas, c'était le vide, un précipice d'au moins huit cent mètres. Jack parvint à s'agripper à l'arête d'un rocher, à quelques mètres de l'abîme. Sam, elle, poursuivit sa course folle et disparut dans le vide. La corde de rappel se tendit comme un ressort, oscilla un bref instant, puis s'immobilisa.

-Major! hurla Jack.

Les bras tendus, il ne pouvait faire un geste, sans basculer à son tour dans le trou. Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Carter! Répondez, c'est un ordre!

Silence. Quelques résidus de neige et de glace s'éboulèrent encore. La pente était vraiment très instable.

-Sam! Je vous promets que si vous êtes encore en vie et que vous ne me le faites pas savoir, je vous colle au trou au pain sec et à l'eau dès notre retour!

L'averse de neige augmenta brusquement, plus serrée, plus cinglante.

-Bon sang, c'est pas vrai! songea Jack, soudain de très mauvaise humeur. Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller!

Ses frissons étaient pourtant bien réels.

-Colonel…

-Major! hurla-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez!

-Je me suis cogné la tête… répondit la voix étouffée de Sam. J'ai dû rester inconsciente quelques minutes.

-J'espère que ça vous a remis les idées en place! Dépêchez-vous de remonter, c'est un ordre!

-Je ne peux pas… je suis suspendue dans le vide… aucune prise…

Quand tout va mal… Il essaya de remonter le long du rocher, en vain. La neige glissait sous le poids de son corps.

-Major, vous avez subi un entraînement militaire poussé, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mon Colonel…

-Qui comprenait sans aucun doute la corde lisse?

-Oui…

-Alors qu'attendez-vous?

-Vous… vous êtes sérieux, mon Colonel?

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter, peut-être?

Cette fois, il n'obtint aucun réponse mais la corde de rappel se mit soudain à vibrer.

-Je n'y arrive pas! cria Sam. Mes gants glissent trop!

-Eh bien, enlevez les!

Il eut du mal à croire qu'elle lui avait obéi. Pourtant, la corde s'était remise à vibrer, tendue à l'extrême, et très vite, il aperçut une touffe de cheveux blonds saupoudrés de neige surgir du néant.

-Dépêchez-vous, Carter, je souffre le martyre, moi! grimaça-t-il.

Sam se hissa tant bien que mal sur la pente dangereuse et rampa jusqu'à Jack. Elle l'aida à se hisser sur le rocher et tous deux se contemplèrent enfin mutuellement. La veste de Jack était trempée, mais il avait réussi à garder son équipement au complet, hormis les raquettes qu'il avait perdues en dévalant la pente. Sam, au contraire, avait perdu son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants. Ses mains nues bleuissaient à vue d'œil.

-Bon! grogna Jack. Inutile de s'attarder ici, à moins de vouloir triompher dans le prochain concours de sculptures sur glace du coin!

Mais Sam tomba soudain à genoux, livide, pliée en deux.

-Vous avez mal au ventre, Major?

Elle secoua la tête négativement, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière.

-Major? murmura-t-il doucement en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

-Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… souffla-t-elle.

-Vous êtes au bord de l'hypothermie et en état de choc, apparemment.

Il ôta son écharpe et lui entortilla autour de la tête.

-Ce sera toujours mieux que d'avoir les oreilles gelées. Major, il faut que vous vous releviez. Appuyez vous sur moi…

Mais comme elle était incapable, visiblement, d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, il dut se résoudre à l'aider.

-On va y arriver, Carter. Voilà!

-Et… et… main… maintenant?

Ses dents claquaient si fort qu'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

-Maintenant, on va rentrer bien au chaud. Je suis sûr que Daniel nous a préparé un goûter substantiel et que Teal'c nous a rapporté une montagne de friandises!

Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

-Je… je… ssss... suis… dés…

-Taisez-vous, Major. Économisez vos forces pour marcher. Nous verrons le reste plus tard.

Accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils commencèrent à remonter la pente en direction de la piste qu'ils avaient si malencontreusement abandonnée une demi-heure plus tôt. Le vent augmentait sans cesse, les fouaillant sans rémission. Jack sentait la respiration lui manquer; tout son être semblait geler petit à petit; le froid se répandait insidieusement jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Carter: elle marchait mécaniquement, trébuchant à chaque pas, tant et si bien qu'il devait fournir un effort supplémentaire pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer. Son regard était rempli d'une telle hébétude qu'il en fut effrayé. Il tenta de lui parler mais n'obtint pas un mot. Il lui sembla qu'elle ne le voyait pas, qu'elle regardait autre chose au-delà, qu'il n'existait plus, que plus rien n'existait plus.

Il eut soudain hâte de sortir de ce cloaque neigeux, de retrouver la vue d'un être humain normal, terre à terre, stupide et matérialiste. Même de subir l'un des interminables monologues de Daniel à propos d'un bout de poterie ébréchée ou d'une tablette gravée de symboles incompréhensibles. Mais les minutes s'écoulaient, interminables, puis les heures. Il n'était même pas sûr de suivre la bonne piste, les rafales étaient si épaisses que les balises demeuraient invisibles. Mais il ne fallait pas abandonner. Ne pas s'abandonner, surtout. Ne pas penser, ne pas s'arrêter. Il suffisait de plonger en avant, toujours plus loin, toujours plus profond dans les volutes floconneuses. Il courait presque en aveugle, avec la désagréable impression de tirer un poids mort. Il se demandait comment Sam pouvait encore tenir debout après tout ce qu'elle venait de subir.

Longtemps après, au bout de ce qui lui parut être une effroyable éternité, il distingua enfin une lueur devant lui et comprit qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des installations du SGC. Il détacha la ligne de cordée et souleva Sam dans ses bras. Elle se laissa emporter sans résistance, presque inconsciente.

-Daniel!

Il balançait de grands coups de pied contre la porte d'entrée.

-Daniel! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.Ouvrez, bon Dieu!

La porte s'entrouvrit soudain. Il fonça la tête en avant et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment, sous le regard éberlué de l'archéologue.

La chaleur douce des installations, après le blizzard, lui parut presque insupportable.

-Jack… Que s'est-il passé?

Mais Jack fonçait déjà vers la chaufferie sans se soucier des questions de Daniel. Il allongea Carter à quelques centimètres seulement de la chaudière centrale, à même le sol en béton qui était tiède. Puis il la regarda.

Elle avait les yeux entrouverts, troubles, fixes et perdus très loin. Il enleva doucement l'écharpe qui lui protégeait la tête et constata avec soulagement que ses oreilles étaient intactes, très rouges, peut-être, mais intactes. Daniel accourut avec un oreiller et des couvertures.

-Oh, Jack, vous avez vu ses mains?

Jack baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres: les mains de Carter avaient pris une vilaine couleur mauve foncé qui noircissait déjà aux extrémités les moins charnues. A ce stade, ce n'était plus des engelures, mais carrément…

-Daniel, apportez lui quelque chose de chaud. Il faut absolument que nous rentrions à la base.

-Jack, pour la boisson chaude, aucun problème. Mais pour le reste… vous avez vu le temps? Nous risquons tout bonnement de nous perdre entre ici et la Porte!

-Daniel, si Carter ne reçoit pas des soins spécifiques dans les plus brefs délais, il faudra l'amputer! Alors cessez de discuter et laissez moi faire: c'est moi le spécialiste des situations extrêmes!

-D'accord… d'accord, Jack, murmura Daniel impressionné.

Il revint peu après avec une tasse fumante.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Jack, un peu méfiant.

-Chocolat. Additionné d'un peu de cognac.

-Bonne idée…

-Il m'en reste pour vous…

-Très bonne idée…

Il souleva Sam par les épaules et appuya le rebord de la tasse contre ses lèvres.

-Allez, Major, encore un petit effort. Buvez, ça va vous faire du bien…

Sam but, toussa, cracha, pleura, mais parvint à absorber quelques gorgées de liquide. Presque aussitôt, ses joues reprirent un peu de couleur.

-Parfait! grogna Jack en absorbant le reste de la tasse.

-Jack… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

-Une bonne hypothermie, je suppose.

-Et l'hématome, au visage?

-Hein? Ah! Euh… ça? Oh, c'est rien, ça…

-Vous l'avez frappée? s'exclama Daniel horrifié.

-Je me suis défendu! répliqua Jack. De toute façon, c'est de l'histoire ancienne! Au lieu de perdre votre temps en parlottes inutiles, vous ne pourriez pas m'aider à l'emmailloter dans ces couvertures?

* * *

-Colonel, j'exige des explications!

-A propos de quoi, mon Général? demanda innocemment Jack.

-Vous le savez très bien!

Jack poussa un soupir résigné. Il n'allait pas y couper, il le savait.

-D'accord, d'accord, je reconnais que je lui ai flanqué mon poing dans la figure!

-Colonel…

-… mais c'était uniquement pour me défendre!

-Vous insinuez que le Major Carter vous a attaqué la première?

-Écoutez, mon Général… Nous avions un différent, nous l'avons réglé… fin de l'histoire.

-Vous croyez peut-être que vous allez vous en tirez comme ça?

-Sauf votre respect, mon Général, nous étions deux! Et comme, malgré mon mauvais caractère, je ne tiens pas à saborder la carrière d'un Major émérite…

-Ce qui signifie?

-Je passe l'éponge sur le comportement du Major Carter et vous passez l'éponge sur le vilain hématome dont je suis responsable.

-A une condition, Colonel.

-Laquelle?

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés?

-Je pense que oui, mon Général. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais pousser une reconnaissance jusqu'à l'infirmerie, histoire de discuter quelques minutes avec notre bon Docteur…

-Accordé, Colonel. Vous pouvez disposer.

* * *

Fraiser n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Sam depuis le retour en catastrophe de SG1, surveillant ses constantes de près. La jeune femme, assommée à la fois par le chocolat serré de Daniel et la perfusion qu'on lui avait plantée dans le bras immédiatement après le passage de la Porte, s'était profondément endormie. La température de son corps remontait doucement mais n'avait encore pas atteint un seuil acceptable.

-Doct…

Fraiser se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

-Ah,vous voilà, vous! Vous mériteriez que je vous inflige le traitement que je viens d'appliquer à Sam!

-Euh… C'est-à-dire?

-Une piqûre dans chaque doigt!

-Non merci, sans façon… Comment va-t-elle?

-Mieux. Dites-moi, Colonel, je veux bien que vous vous soyez fait surprendre par la tempête alors que vous étiez dehors, mais ce n'est pas le blizzard qui lui a fait ce vilain bleu à la figure!

-Vous savez, il tombait des flocons gros comme des boules de neige! Comment vont ses mains?

Fraiser hocha la tête:

-Il faut attendre. Normalement, elle devrait récupérer à 100 pour cent. Maintenant, fichez moi le camp de là, Sam a besoin de repos!

-Tut, tut, Docteur! Carter est sous mon commandement, il est hors de question que je m'en aille avant qu'elle m'ait assuré elle-même qu'elle est en parfaite santé! Je vous promets de rester aussi discret qu'une souris!

Janet leva les yeux au ciel. Lui, discret! A peu près autant qu'un semi-remorque sur une petite route de campagne!

-Ok, dit-elle. Mais je vous défends de me la fatiguer!

-Oh, Docteur! répliqua Jack avec un sourire en coin. Voyons!

Sam dormit plus de dix-huit heures non-stop et durant tout ce temps, Jack ne quitta pas un instant le fauteuil que Janet lui avait fait apporter. Au cours de cette longue veille, Daniel et Teal'c passèrent à plusieurs reprises, s'assurer que Jack, lui aussi, n'allait pas sombrer dans un profond sommeil et lui apporter quelques friandises à grignoter. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Daniel finit par aborder à voix basse le sujet fatidique:

-Jack… Me direz-vous enfin ce qui nous a valu cette longue brouille entre Sam et vous?

Jack esquissa une grimace de contrariété.

-Franchement, ce n'est pas très important…

-Jack!

-Bon, d'accord… J'ai eu la stupide idée de la comparer à Pamela Anderson…

-Votre nouvelle idole?

-Bah, c'était seulement pour rire! Mais elle l'a vraiment très mal pris!

-Et… c'est tout?

-La conversation s'est envenimée, nos propos ont dépassé nos pensées, nous nous sommes dits des choses atroces… et voilà!

-Jack… quelquefois, vous êtes aussi idiot que Maybourne!

-Je me souviendrai de cette sympathique comparaison, Daniel!

-Et si j'avais été à la place de Sam, je vous aurais étripé vivant!

-Merci beaucoup de votre soutien, vraiment!

-La prochaine fois que vous comparerez Sam à une bimbo célèbre… attendez d'être dans son laboratoire ou dans la salle de boxe… comme ça vous règlerez vos comptes directement sans infliger vos mauvaises humeurs respectives à tout le SGC. Sur ce, bonne nuit!

L'archéologue sortit en trombe. Jack regarda Teal'c:

-Mais c'est qu'il a vraiment l'air fâché!

Teal'c se contenta d'un sourire inquiétant et suivit la même direction que Daniel. Jack secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Carter. Mon Dieu qu'il avait du mal à garder son sang-froid quand il la regardait ainsi, endormie et tranquille, malgré tous les appareils qui l'entouraient. S'il avait été sûr de ne pas être dérangé, il se serait allongé contre elle, rien que pour l'entendre respirer.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle émergea du néant, elle le vit tout de suite, avec ce sourire réconfortant qu'elle aimait tant.

-Colonel… murmura-t-elle. J'ai dormi combien de temps?

-Au moins cent ans! affirma Jack, très sérieux.

-C'est curieux…

-Quoi?

-Vous n'avez pas pris une ride…

-Les princes charmants ne vieillissent pas, très chère enfant.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Major?

-Moulue… et j'ai encore froid… mais ça va.

-Vos mains sont sauvées. Dans très peu de temps, vous allez pouvoir retourner jouer dans votre labo!

-Je meurs d'impatience…

-Mais auparavant…

-Quoi?

-J'ai convaincu notre bien-aimé Général de vous obliger à prendre une semaine entière de repos en dehors de la base.

-Il n'est pas trop furieux?

-Énormément! Je crois qu'il va falloir nous tenir sagement à carreau durant les prochains mois! Mais nous n'aurons pas de blâme. Cette affaire est définitivement morte et enterrée.

-Mon Colonel…

-Carter?

-Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement… et les propos que je vous ai tenus.

-Et moi, je vous promets qu'à l'avenir, je m'abstiendrai de vous comparer à qui que ce soit! Daniel semble également penser que ça ne se fait pas…

-Daniel est un fin psychologue.

-Vous croyez?...

-Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

-Vous avez un tout petit peu perdu les pédales, Major... Même si je vous ai quelque peu aidé...

Jack s'assombrit. Ses yeux noisette se fixèrent sur les mains délicates emmaillotées de blanc. Les conséquences possibles de cette stupide querelle lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Les phalanges meurtries bougèrent, vinrent se poser doucement sur sa grande main aux doigts intacts, crispée sur le drap immaculé.

Janet recula sans bruit dans le couloir. Son sourire était un peu triste. Devrait-elle leur parler ? Les pousser à analyser les raisons profondes de cet... accrochage ? Daniel l'aurait fait, lui, s'il avait eu tous les éléments. Mais Daniel ne savait pas tout et c'était un civil, il ne comprenait pas vraiment les enjeux.

- Tout va bien, Docteur Fraiser ?

- Teal'c ! Excusez-moi je ne vous avais pas vu ! Oui, ça va aller, le Major Carter n'aura pas de séquelles.

- Et pour ... le reste Docteur ?

- Ils ne sont plus fâchés !

Ils échangèrent un regard, très semblable à celui partagé lors des tests Zatarc des deux officiers. Janet crut percevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de l'impassible Jaffa.

FIN


End file.
